Strut for Me My Love (One Shot)
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: Cross posted from my AO3 and Tumblr accounts. Marichat one shot. By day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Half-Chameleon Half-Witch Supernatural just trying to find her fit in life. By night she is Ladybug, a bartender at Miraculous Bar. Fate begins to be set in motion on the day of her twenty-third birthday... and what does Chat Noir, the alley cat street purr-former punster up to?
1. Strut for Me My Love

**GUESS WHO'S BACK IN FANFICTION ACTION! For those of my readers who weren't aware, I was on brief break from FF due to my frustration with the rules and regulations that were implemented within the last year or so. It really put a cramp in my creativity since a good majority of my work is song inspired. Just like this fic! So I jumped around, looking for other sites to post broader content (while I take a minor hack saw to the song lyrics I add in here to keep up the mood and tone). And I found it!**

 **You can find me on Tumblr and on Archive of Our Own (AO3)! I'm under the same psuedonym and avatar so you can find me pretty easily ;) I'm working on figuring out how to add in the URL's to my author's profile so you can jet over and see/hear the inspirational content for some of my works.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **I want to give a special shout out to Dorkus on AO3, whom has been faithfully reading my work on that site and encouraging me to continue with certain projects despite already having a ton to work on .; (Thank you Dorkus ^.^) Dorkus is also my resident Fexpert! (Fan-expert) (Yes Dorkus, if you're reading this, I warned you this would be a thing with e :) ) when it comes to another crossover story I'll be posting later: Avatar: the First Balance**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **This is the one-shot inspiration for a series I'm working on called Wished at Midnight. The whole series, tagged all together, can be seen on AO3 and Tumblr if you prefer to follow along that way ;)**

 **Summary:** By day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a half chameleon half witch Supernatural just trying to find her fit in life. When she finally escapes her grandmother, famed fashion mogul Zyah Cheng, and lands in America for a foreign exchange student program, she finds something much more waiting for her than her education.

By night she is Ladybug, a bartender at Miraculous Bar. The reprieve from her everyday life as Marinette is a blessing and a coveted one. And she'll do anything to preserve her secret.

Fate begins to be set in motion on the day of her twenty-third birthday... and what does Chat Noir, the alley cat street purr-former punster, have to do with it?

* * *

Being a bartender at Miraculous was the best idea Marinette ever had suggested to her. Here she, albeit under the alias Ladybug, could be herself; she could meet and mingle with all kinds of people that came through the doors. Mixing drinks was easy, it was kind of like potion making without the excess pressure of her classroom or her grandmother's presence. She snorted softly; imagine the controversy if news of famous fashion mogul Zyah Cheng's only granddaughter _working_ at a bar got out. And not just any bar, a bar in _New Orleans!_ Which is why she was, once again, thankful for her mixed heritage. As Ladybug, she was able to meet all sorts of supernaturals without fear of being recognized or treated differently because of her status. The news would have a fit!

 _So would grand-mère,_ she thought. But she wouldn't trade this for the world.

She got to meet with so many supernaturals of all kinds and from all walks of life; witches, wizards, shapeshifters, werewolves, fae and even a few occasional vampires. Each and every person she met had stories of their own. There were new mothers and fathers, single parents and divorcees, bachelor and bachelorette parties, executives, new hires and those that have been let go, artists seeking their big breaks, old, young, mature and juvenile... all were attracted here, and Marinette would no trade her work for the whole world!

"I'm so sorry that you had to come work on your _birthday,"_ Alya whined, placing her empty tray down on the bar. Ladybug looked up from pouring out another glass of hard apple cider for a customer and offered the ombre-red-haired werewolf a grin.

"For the millionth time, Alya, it's alright! I don't mind at all," she slid the glass down the bar with practiced ease, and her customer caught it with a wave of thanks. Ladybug returned the wave with a smile. "I love coming to Miraculous. Meeting supernaturals of all walks of life... you saved me from a boring night at home, o _ui?_ _Ma grand-mère_ would insist on having me taken to some stuffy fancy restaurant to 'celebrate.'" She framed her sarcasm in air quotes. "Besides, you can't help that Lila's sick."

"I just wish there was a way I could make it up to you," Alya pouted. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she leaned forward on the counter, "If you could have _anything_ in the world for your birthday, what would it be?!"

The raven-haired girl jumped back at her best friend's outburst. "Alya-"

"Don't give me the speech about me being here is enough. Girl, everyone gets at least _one_ gift on their birthday. Name it; it's yours."

Ladybug sighed, "You're not going to let this go."

Alya cracked a grin, "Nope!"

Reaching up, Ladybug twisted one of her pigtails nervously in her fingers. One thing _did_ come to mind. "Well... it doesn't have to be tonight, but I would like to see Chat Noir in person, _oui?"_

Alya perked at the suggestion and grinned, "Two seats to the next Chat Noir appearance, your wish is my command!" The pair clasped hands in their secret handshake, completing the promise. Ladybug offered a smile and took the list of drinks from the werewolf's hand. As she began gathering ingredients, the oxidized brass hinges on the front doors squeaked loudly. Both girls looked up in mild curiosity as Ivan, the bouncer for the night, turned to check ID's and to give out the glowstick bracelets. Ladybug arched a brow as the ex-carnie wizard offered the two newcomers a rare smile before giving them each neon yellow bracelets, signaling they were of age to drink.

One was blond with his hair tied back in a short ponytail and the other was dark-skinned and wearing sunglasses. Whoever they were, they seemed to be on friendly terms with Ivan. Ladybug hoped that meant they wouldn't cause trouble. The dark-skinned guy raised a hand, and she observed it was wrapped in a wrist brace. The pair turned towards the bar, giving her plenty of time to find the patterns on their foreheads. It took a moment before Ladybug recognized them and cursed under her breath and twirled on her heel to face the liquor wall, _What is Adrien Agreste doing here?!_

"I-I need a break, can you cover the bar for me? _Merci!"_ Ladybug dashed out of sight before the werewolf could agree. Running into the employee bathroom, she locked the door behind her, panting hard.

"I thought the plan was to make _friends_ with the Agreste kid, not run from him," Duusu appeared before her. Her peacock spirit guide chirped in amusement when the half-chameleon blushed embarrassedly.

"Yeah, at _school._ If he sees me here, I'm sure it'll get around campus that _Madame Zyah Cheng's_ granddaughter works at a bar. I don't want to lose that. _G_ _rand-mère_ will insist that I return to Paris if she finds out. She'll be so embarrassed."

Dusuu sighed, "When are you going to start living for yourself? You're twenty-three years old _today,_ chick. You are fully grown and mature. You can't continue to live in your grandmother's shadow all your life. You are a regal peacock! You are destined to ascend past her, and you already have when it comes to power. But you cannot mirror her colors."

Marinette winced and turned her head away. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and frowned at how messy her hair was. Reaching up, she undid her pigtails and began finger combing through the strands. "I don't know if I can trust Adrien with this; me being Ladybug I mean. As Ladybug, I can be who I really want to be. She's... attractive and fun to be around, and not socially awkward because she has to follow proper protocols." Giving her hair one final shake, she hummed softly as she began to play with the ends. _Perhaps in a braid?_

"You won't make friends by running away," Dusuu chided gently. "Besides, I think the shapeshifter likes you."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she worked the raven strands into a plait. "As if. Adrien hates me... remember the whole 'revealing-your-girlfriend-is-cheating-on-you' incident?"

"Chloe provoked you. She knew that the power of the peacock also means the ability to have visions." The peacock narrowed his lapis lazuli eyes in irritation of the memory. His fan opened, displaying his displeasure. "That witch needed a karmic lesson anyway. You just happened to be the vessel for it."

"Agreed," Tikki, her ladybug spirit guide took the tails of the braid and helped tie them off with a hair band. "Though, I wish that things had been handled better. Marinette's right to be cautious, Dusuu. We've only seen Adrien in battle with an akuma only once, and we know he's a very powerful shapeshifter."

"Half shapeshifter," Marinette spoke up, turning to face the spirits. "I got a good look at his pattern a few days ago. He's half witch."

"Ah, that would explain the magic," Tikki nodded.

"Should I look into the future?" the raven haired girl asked. Both spirit guides shared a look before shaking their heads.

"It's unwise to look into the future so often," Dusuu cautioned.

"It distracts from the now," Tikki added.

 _But how will I know?_ Marinette wondered to herself, shoulders slumping in defeat. Dusuu chirped regretfully, hating to see his charge in distress. His blue eyes glowed for a brief moment. "We cannot directly interfere, my regal priestess, but I can assure you that it will be a birthday you will never forget. Enjoy your wish."

"My wish? What wish?" the half chameleon looked up, puzzled, but both spirits were gone. "Dusuu? Tikki?" she turned in a full circle before realizing that she was indeed alone again. Growling in frustration, she slammed her palms down on the sink, "Thanks for the useless advice." Looking up at the clock, she realized she had been in the bathroom for a full ten minutes. Assuring she was refreshed, she turned to face the music and stepped back out into the bar.

It only took a second for her to realize that the whole place was completely dark, save for the glowing bracelets on the patron's arms. Ladybug frowned and instinctively froze in place. She felt the air stir around her and guessed that the bar had some sort of power outage. It wasn't that unusual since Miraculous was an old building. However, she could feel and hear the buzzing noise of anxious customers. Reaching into her back pocket, she found her emergency glow stick and quickly cracked it to life.

 _"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LADYBUG!"_

The half-witch shrieked in surprise as the black lights kicked on, illuminating decorations that hadn't been there ten minutes ago. Ladybug's jaw dropped as a glow in the dark banner shimmered at the head of the DJ deck announcing such in neon red and green lettering. Ladybug dropped her glow stick in shock.

Suddenly, a shadow dropped down from somewhere above her head and landed in front of her. Before she could take a step back, the shadow grabbed her hand firmly and held her in place. Slowly, a face raised up to reveal glowing green cat eyes in a neon green lined mask. His hood fell back, revealing a wild mane gold blond hair streaked with more green color. Ladybug's eyes widened in shock when he spoke. _"Bonsoir princesse."_

Ladybug instantly recognized the voice and realizing she was face to face with the familiar masked emerald eyes of Chat Noir himself. Her heart immediately kicked up in her chest as she came to two simultaneous realizations. Chat Noir was _here_ at that very second, _and_ he spoke French! The black-clad performer grinned a Cheshire cat smile and straightened up from his crouch, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

 _I wish, he's more handsome in person,_ she thought as she tried not to swoon. "You'reChatNoir," she blurted out in a rush.

Chat blinked and bowed extravagantly; one arm swept out to the side. "In the flesh. _S_ _urpurrize_ ," he winked and straightened from his bow. "I heard that it was my biggest fan's birthday today." He leaned forward, and Ladybug could smell his minty fresh breath. She leaned back and fell into the empty chair. Chat waved a hand, a rose appeared in his fingers. He leaned closer, planting a gloved hand on the table as he winked at her, "And what kind of person would I be and not show up to the special girl's party?"

"Party?!" It was then that Ladybug's eyes finally broke away from Chat Noir's hypnotic gaze and looked around. Streamers and balloons decorated the entire bar. Her eyes landed on Alya and Lila. The two werewolves grinned and wiggled their fingers in a wave. Emotion washed over Ladybug, and her breath went out in a _whoosh._

"I now this is a little unorthodox," Chat pressed on, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "But I have a request of the _belle fille d'anniversaire."_

 _"Oui! Oui,_ anything!"

Chat's grin returned in full force, "You see my partner over there?" he pointed Ladybug's sapphire eyes landed on Swag's familiar form. The vampire saluted her awkwardly, his wrist in a brace as he sipped from his drink with his free hand. "The poor guy sprained his hand during practice. I heard from around the bar that you're one cool kitten on your feet, m'lady. Swag can DJ up top for us."

Ladybug swung around, facing the cajun cat with shock. "You want me to dance with you? In front of all these people?" Her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment as her voice squeaked.

"Don't tell me the Princess is shy," Chat Noir's eyes widened in a comical display of surprise.

"No!" the cat flinched, real surprise coloring his face. "I mean, no that's not- I mean... I can't dance! _Merci Chat Noir._ "

Chat snorted, "I find that hard to believe. I have it on trusted authority that you _can_ cut a rug, bugaboo."

Ladybug's cheeks reddened further, this time out of irritation as her sapphire gaze flashed to Alya. The werewolf waved again, grinning unabashedly. Ladybug nibbled her lip nervously as she turned back to her favorite performer. "I don't... don't know how- I mean... I don't- it's complicated."

"Ah, so the Princess _is_ shy." The audience around them awed. Chat smiled softly at her, a finger tapping his lips as if to physically hold back a laugh. "I find that music has a way of uncomplicating things, _cher._ Hit it Swag!"

The vampire perked instantly and jumped to his feet. Flying overhead, he landed gracefully on the DJ deck and put the headphones to his ears. "I think the birthday girl could use some encouragement, my feline friend. Give it up for Ladybug!"

 _"Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!"_ the audience began to chant. The raven haired girl blushed harder as Chat Noir gently slid the rose into her hair and reached down to take her hands. The girl rose to her feet, unable to defy the prompting and followed the black feline onto the dance floor. Her heart hammered in her chest and froze at the edge of the audience as Chat stepped onto the empty floor. He paused, gloved hand held out to her.

"Go on!"

"He's waiting for you!"

"Isn't this so romantic?"

"She's so lucky!"

"If she won't dance with him, maybe he'll let _me_."

The last phrase sealed it for her. _Stop being such a scardy cat,_ she chided herself. _This is a dream come true, Marinette. Don't blow it by being a chicken._ Taking a steadying breath, she walked out and took the cat's offered hand. The audience around them erupted in cheers and whistles, and Chat smiled brilliantly at her, twirling her under his arm and bringing her into his side. Ladybug's breath hitched, feeling his warmth through the thin layers of black cotton tank top. His signature neon-green cat paw ring glowed as he waved a hand over her clothes and changed them from her work uniform to comfortable jeans and a red and black spotted tank top.

"Yo, give it up for the birthday girl, _Ladybug!"_ The audience erupted into new cheers as Chat turned and nodded to Swag. The vampire pulled down his sunglasses, revealing shining amber eyes. "We've got a special song written up just for you. I think you'll enjoy it." Purposely scratching the records, he struck a pose as the music beat out of the speakers.

Ladybug's fears resurfaced and turned to face her impromptu partner. She had expected, in the back of her head, that they'd be dancing to one of his popular songs. Hell, she danced to them all in her room! But a _new_ song?! And one written just for her!

Chat already started tapping his foot to the beat, "Just follow the beat, m'lady. It's all in the leading." He winked as he took a step back and began to circle her.

 _"I want to start a revolution,_

 _A type of personal solution,_

 _We all have got our own pollution-"_ Ladybug smiled, thinking how clever the lyrics were. The music ignited a need for her own revolution... but Chat's songs _always_ ignited something inside of her.

Suddenly he danced close to her, _"You've got something to say, your hands are tied-"_ he grabbed her wrists and crossed them and spun her around to press her back into his chest. His hands clenched into fists before bursting open and prompting her to part her lips soundlessly.

She could feel something inside of her stirring, something familiar. She felt it many times whenever Chat sang, but something in this song _pulled_ a fire from somewhere deep inside of her.

Chat mimed some sort of lock on her chest and tossing away the key. He turned her so that they were face to face, shoulders moving to the beat. Ladybug found herself following easily, making the black cat grin at her.

 _"Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

 _Feel the fire within!"_

Something within Ladybug suddenly bubbled to the surface. She did want this. She _wanted_ to dance with Chat. But could she..? Was it worth the risk? Chat must've seen her struggle because he broke off from dancing with her and kicked into the chorus, strutting away from her like a model on a catwalk.

 _"I wanna see you strut strut strut_

 _come on walk for me!_

He whipped around again, strutting back to her with a challenge in his eyes.

The change was instantly visible. Her exhaustion of living under her grandmother's thumb for the last fifteen years suddenly dissipated. She wanted to live in the moment and damn the consequences later for once!

In the span of a breath and half a verse, Chat saw the fire in the girl's summer blue eyes. Her hips found the beat, and she nodded to him once. He grinned, taking the lead and spinning them around in a circle.

 _"Let's take a make-believe vacation-"_

 ** _"Yeah!"_**

Chat's eyes widened in surprise as Ladybug's melodious voice flowed out, verse by verse as they flowed into the chous.

 ** _"Feel the fire within"_**

Ladybug tossed her head back as she belted out the chorus and danced her heart out. Putting her hands on her hips, she met Chat's eyes as she strutted up to him.

 ** _"I wanna see you strut strut strut_**

 ** _Come on walk for me-"_**

Chat met her instantly, understanding burning in his eyes. It was as if he _felt_ what she was feeling. Pulling her to his chest, their hips rocked back and forth as they danced together. The bar was forgotten, it was just them on the dancefloor. Ladybug felt as if she was on _fire_ and somehow only Chat could help her. Her eyes pleaded and his understood. He turned her in his arms, letting his nose skim along the collum of her neck. Somehow, his breath still smelled minty, yet it felt so blazing hot on her skin! She gasped as the song slowed tempo suddenly and she dropped fully into his grip. He caught her, singing the next lyrics tenderly.

 _"I'll be your mirror_

 _Darling let your hair down-"_ he gently carded his fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs away from her forehead. His free hand tugged at the tie that held her hair in a braid. Ladybug took the drawn out word as her cue and belted out in harmony.

Chat Noir tossed his head back as if defying the notion that this woman would _ever_ be solo. Hell, he wouldn't allow it! Ladybug came back into his arms and they moved back and forth on the dancefloor.

 _"Strut for me and show me what you're working with-"_

 ** _"Strut for me and show me what you're working with!"_**

Chat's eyes brightened when his partner threw the verse back at him. He spun her under his arm and dipped her low. Ladybug's arms instinctively came up and wrapped around his shoulders. The pair panted from their performance. Unable to stop herself, Ladybug grabbed the bell on his collar and yanked him down, snatching a kiss from his lips. Chat's eyes widened in shock, and one hand shot up to cradle the firebug's neck.

Ladybug heard the shocked gasps. She heard the cheers. She heard the awes.

She didn't care.

This was _her_ moment, and she wanted to live it, even for just a second. She hummed and slid her tongue gently along the seam of the feline's lips, tasting faint traces of apple. She deduced that he must've had one of the bar's signature drinks... she couldn't think of the name right now. Chat purred deep in his chest when he pulled back and licked his lips. He arched a brow, "Rootbeer?"

"Sassafrass Punch," her correction was breathy. "House special."

"Princess, were you drinking on the job?" he mock-rebuked her. "Naughty girl."

Ladybug blushed and pushed back, "Nonalcoholic _chaton."_

"Alright, alright, alright cool it lovebirds!" Swag's voice belted over the speakers. "Before I call the beautiful bartenders to go get the hoses!" The audience laughed and Ladybug immediately blushed bright red. Chat also had some pink on his cheeks, but he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I think it's time for some cake and ice cream," Alya suddenly announced, drawing the audience's attention. Ladybug turned to look and saw the double tiered birthday cake. The blues and purples on the icing took on an iridescent glow. As the audience began to sing the traditional birthday song to her as it was wheeled out, Ladybug's breath caught as Chat pressed his lips to her ear and began singing to her in French.

 _"Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire,  
_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ma chère coccinelle  
_

 _Joyeux anniversaire."_

Ladybug blushed as the candles ignited with a flick of Chat's wrist. The flames glowed pink in the darkness, highlighting swirls and filigree that decorated the icing. She leaned over to blow out the candles when someone in the background shouted, "Make a wish!"

Suddenly, Ladybug's mind flashed back to Dusuu's words. She flushed when she realized that the peacock must've had a vision at that very second... a vision that came true.

 _"Cat got your tongue?"_

She squeaked and blushed harder. Chat looked at her curiously. "Are you alright there, _cher?_ "

Ladybug was sure she'd be permanently red at the end of the night from the endearment and uttered a soft, _"Oui."_ She closed her eyes and thought to herself... though her mind kept flashing back to the kiss she shared with him just seconds before. Would it be greedy to wish for a second kiss?

"C'mon LB, I want some cake!" Lila called from the bar, making the other patrons laugh. She glanced up and gasped softly as Dusuu and Tikki appeared before her on the other side of the cake.

 _"A word of caution chick, remember that wishes are very powerful. If you're not clear, it won't turn out right in the end,"_ the peacock warned.

Ladybug bit her lip and closed her eyes. _"I wish... I wish with all my heart... to find my true love and to be happy in life; no matter what."_ taking a deep breath, she blew out the candles.

The spirit guides smiled, hearing the wish. _"It is done."_

The audience cheered and blew noise makers in celebration. All were happy as Ladybug cut the first slice and turned back to Chat Noir. The feline's eyes were fixed on her.

She would never know... but he saw the spirit guides when the girl made the wish. He saw how the smoke shaped itself into a heart and sighed softly. Of course the Princess would make a love wish. She deserved so much happiness in her life. He wanted, _needed_ , to bring that shine back to her eyes. On the dancefloor, he saw her soul for the first time and something deep inside him recognized it. Something that rumbled like a jungle cat with a single thought: _mine._

* * *

 **So some of this author's note is going to be redundant for my followers who read my work on AO3, so you can skim and skip through the parts you're already finished with and read anything new at the end.**

 **Five drafts.**

 **FIVE FRICKIN DRAFTS to get to this point. JHRC this was hard.**

 **I'm starting this out as a one-shot for now because I really don't know if I will make this a full blown story (no like I don't have projects already lingering in the wings...)**

 **So what started all of this is that my mom got this book from Barnes and Noble: Write the Story (Link can be found on both my Tumblr and AO3 accounts)**

 **It gives you a prompt and 10 items you have to include in the story.**

 **Prompt 1: A strange request a piano bar  
** **Include the following in your story: carnival, sprained, mask, oxidation, awkward, apple, juvenile, controversy, twirl, sassafras**

 ***drum roll* Aaaaand this is what came out. A MLB and Shadow Falls crossover (sorta for this one shot) Go figure...**

 **So I took out the 'piano bar' bit and switched it with a regular bar.**

 **I have no explanation and I have no regrets either. I don't own the song mentioned in the story. For those of you who want to hunt it down on Youtube, Amazon, iTunes or such, the song is Adam Lambert's: Strut for Me**

 **FF added note: Please remember that I had to cut the majority of the song out to meet with FF rules ;) See guys? I can meet half way. Sorta...**

 **Enjoy?**


	2. Author's Note: Wished at Midnight

Hello Miraculous Viewers!

I just wanted to take a sec and thank everyone who has reviewed Strut for Me My Love thus far, and for those of you that are still reviewing/favoring/following the work.

I am sorry to say that Strut will remain a one-shot, I do have a story that is based off of this concept published and in progress. (I'm also in progress with trying to cross post between here, Tumblr and Archive of Our Own)

The story is indeed a full blown Crossover and the first one I've ever attempted in any universe. If you head over to my profile, you will find the link to 'Wished at Midnight' which is... kinda a sequel..? it's definitely within this universe I've dreamed up.

Anyway, long story short I'm crossing MLB with the Shadow Falls series. If you haven't read them or heard them on Audible, I _seriously_ recommend you jump over and do either one. (Both if you have the time and money XD)

See you in the chapters!

-Kestra


End file.
